1. Field
The following description relates to a tele-education service, and more particularly, to a real-time conversational tele-education service based on video conferencing.
2. Description of the Related Art
A video conferencing service system allows people at distant places to attend a conference and hold discussions in real time through video screens.
A tele-education service provides educational content to terminals through channel broadcasting or video-on-demand. In the tele-education service, a service provider provides the same educational content to users regardless of the users' learning levels and the users can selectively see and hear the educational content.
Meanwhile, a tele-education service system based on video conferencing allows a lecturer that manages a tele-education lecture to participate in video conferencing with students that have registered for the tele-education lecture and to hold the tele-education lecture in real time according to the students' learning levels.
In order to repeatedly hold a certain lecture or to improve the effect of education, the lecturer needs to hold lectures often using lecture materials in the form of video. In this case, in order to attend the lecture provided in the form of video, the students may need another type of a terminal application function for sharing the lecture materials, as well as a video conferencing function.
Furthermore, a video conferencing service system combines video images received from a plurality of terminals and provides the combined video images to all the terminals. However, while a lecturer needs to check the states of all students in order to answer questions and hold a discussion in the tele-education service, if receiving video images from all other students, the students may lose their concentration on the lecture.